


A Welcome Interruption

by Gimmemore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, OMS, POV First Person, Vulcan Bond, just a teeny bit anyways, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: Jim is startled awake in the wee hours of the morning.  Rather than going back to sleep, he decides to admire his husband.  It turns out to be an excellent decision.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	A Welcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OMS Challenge 2019.
> 
> Left it open to be interpreted as either TOS or AOS. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

It was pitch black when my eyes snapped open. My sleep had been disturbed, but by what? Tension crept into my muscles until I heard what had awakened me. Damn. Just the foghorn. I shook my head, berating myself for my jumpiness, and sighed. Wasn’t sure I’d ever get used to retirement and all the sounds of civilian life. In fact, I’d pretty much decided there was only one bright spot to being grounded in San Francisco and teaching at Starfleet Academy.

Shifting onto my side and propping my head up on my hand, I gazed at the slumbering Vulcan next to me. My bright spot. I couldn’t help but relax, smiling in contentment. His features were so soft in sleep, especially now. Tousled grey hair, long lashes, and pale green skin beckoned to be touched. But he still slept, so I tamped down the urge and continued to just look.

How had I ever gotten so lucky? For him to have chosen me? And to still have him here by my side? I shook my head in disbelief. He would always be the best thing to ever happen in my life.

And this? These moments? That’s what made slowing down worth it. I had nowhere to be, no ship to run, no pressing Starfleet matters to attend to. I could study every breath, every curve, every line, and still have time to spare. And gods know, I could stare at him like this forever. We were both making up for lost time; this found peace we could so rarely afford in our younger years.

And since I could, I just kept admiring him. For how long, I don’t know. My mind wandered, getting lost in all the memories of us until the barest audible breath blew across his pink lips……and he snored. I bit my lip, barely containing my laughter.

Now, he’d disagree that’s what happened. He always did. _Vulcans do not snore_, he’d say. But they did. Or at least mine did. And maybe it was his human side, but it _was_ a snore, nonetheless. And that’s when I broke, unable to stop the soft chuckle that escaped. But it was loud enough. Lashes fluttered briefly, before his head turned and I was greeted by a set of gorgeous, warm brown eyes. And then, he spoke; his rough baritone caressing along my spine, making every nerve spark and my gut clench.

“Jim?”

“Sorry, babe. You gave a little snore and I – .“ I shrugged.

“You were amused. Again,” he huffed. Well, Vulcan huffed. It was hardly perceptible to anyone else, but I had known this particular Vulcan for a very long time. There wasn’t much he hid from me anyway. Benefits of being mated all these years.

“Guilty as charged.” My grin grew wider. “It’s just too damn endearing…and cute.” And there it was. A Vulcan eye roll. He completely ignored that statement and went right to solving the cause of my very early wake up.

“Why have you awakened so early, _ashayam_? We do not have lectures today, nor any pressing errands.”

“The foghorn woke me. Damn thing,” I muttered. “But don’t worry yourself. I’ve kept myself entertained by watching the most beautiful being I know sleep.”

His look, one of put-upon exasperation, broke me. I dissolved into a fit of laughter. His eyebrow rose in mock disapproval, but gentle amusement, coupled with warm affection drifted across our bond. I took a deep breath and let his feelings flood my senses. It felt like basking in warm sunshine, seeping into every pore. Gods, how I adored him.

And looking at him, I just couldn’t hold back any longer. Reaching out, I stroked my thumb across his cheekbone, continuing upwards to trace along his pointed ear. His tiny shiver and quick intake of breath quickly turned my admiring into something more…carnal. I pushed my thoughts and desires across the bond, asking if he’d welcome the further interruption to our sleep. The reply was instantaneous, answered with a resounding, _yes_.

I leaned forward, curling my hand to his neck, fingers splaying to tangle in his hair, and pulled him forward to meet me in a very human kiss. That was all it took. We fell into each other’s arms easily, as we had so often before, pleasing and giving, absorbing and taking. And time seemed to stand still.

It was another benefit to our retirements. We had the time to take each other apart, piece-by-piece, spending long hours bound within our intimacy. We had discovered things in our older age that we hadn’t found the time to when we were commissioned officers aboard the Enterprise.

Eventually, our breaths came harder, our nerves set on edge with our bodies pressed tight. Higher and higher we climbed, until we came to the precipice. Together, we jumped.

As always, our minds and souls exploded, crashing together in time with our bodies. The bond was white-hot, searing along every nerve. Awash in sensations, both inside and out, our bodies and minds trembled, celebrating in our joining. It was the ultimate affirmation of us.

Once I could open my eyes and my breathing had somewhat returned to normal, I peered down at my gorgeously wrecked mate. Again, I couldn’t help but smile. How lucky was I to have him by my side, always? I knew he could feel it across the bond, but I whispered it anyway. “I love you, Spock.”

A small smile graced his features. He knew it too, felt it across the bond just as I did. But he said it out loud anyway. “_Taluhk nash-veh kuldar, t’hy’la.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
